Steve, Steve, Te encontré
by Linne-'Malfoy
Summary: Todo era un juego, bueno eso creía el, su principal problema era no poderle decir que no a Tony. Fic participante del #HorrorStonyTime y del #BingoStony Stony AvAc y Stony MCU


**Linne dice:** Linne no anda muerta solo anda de parranda. Mis ideas están muertas y mis neuronas están de parranda y huí totalmente a otros fandoms, lo siento y esta vez aparezco solamente para participar en el HorroStonyTime para mi grupo preferido en fb. He aquí mi aporte para el primer casillero y mi primera vez escribiendo de esta pareja y mi primera vez escribiendo después de muchos años inactiva. En fin solo me queda decir... Difruten de la lectura y ningun personaje me pertenece.

* * *

Todo era una reverenda estupidez, tanto así le parecía que ya ni su lenguaje cuidaba. Todo era por no poderle decir "NO" a Tony, al parecer era una habilidad fuera de sus posibilidades, pero no podían culparlo es decir han visto los hermosos ojos color chocolate que tiene y como es capaz de agrandarlos y ponerlos brillosos mientras te mira a los ojos y dice: "Vamos Steve es solo un juego", bueno él no podía decirle que no así de simple.

Así que ahora debido a su incapacidad y a su debilidad ante Tony "ojos de cachorro" Stark se encontraba aquí con Bucky en su mano izquierda.  
Bucky, el peluche no su mejor amigo, había sido un regalo de Nat, la cual si se enteraba el uso que le pensaba dar lo más seguro es que lo asesinara, se lo había dado cuando lo vio en un puesto en una feria y le recordó a su amigo, ella lo quería e hizo lo imposible por obtenerlo, pero al ver la reacción de James, ojos coquetos incluidos, decidió lanzárselo a Steve y es así como Bucky llego a su posesión.

Vale con el oso de peluche en su mano siguió las indicaciones que el castaño le había dado en un papel, porque la tecnología y el aún no se llevaban y creía imposible realizar el acto si hubiera tenido que buscar todo en internet.

Siguió cada una de las instrucciones dadas, con una navaja con la que siempre andaba abrió el estómago del peluche sacando todo su suave relleno cambiándolo por el arroz, proporcionado por Tony, lleno el estómago de su peluchoso amigo dejando caer unas cuantas uñas tal y como el papel decía.

Terminado todo el proceso tomo a Bucky y se dirigió a su piso correspondiente en la torre, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo toda esta tontería. Tony les había dicho que las cámaras estarían siempre activas para así ninguno tratara de escapar del reto. Cada uno tenía un piso asignado en la torre para poder "jugar" tranquilamente.

Llegó al piso 4, algo le habían dicho de que le había tocado el peor según las creencias japonesas, ahí llego al centro del piso donde estaba la tina que utilizaría. Eran las 2:50am solo quedaban 10 minutos, estuvo tentado de llamar a cualquiera de los otros para saber cómo iban, pero sabía que lo tenían prohibido Janet había dicho que nada de llamarse para pedir ayuda, todos deberían de verse en el "Club A" a las 70:00am, así que debería de esperar hasta más tarde por la mañana para saber que había sido de los demás.

– Bien – dijo al ver la hora – ha llegado el momento – no le gustaría que por no hacerlo luego fuera la burla de los demás, y por demás se refería a Stark, que el que estuvieran en una relación no lo detenía a burlarse de él.

Todas las luces de la torre, excepto la de la habitación en la cual se encontraba cada chico, se apagaron dando a ver que ya era hora, escuchó unos gritos más arriba gracias a su desarrollada audición. Tomo a Bucky y lo puso frente a su rostro.

– Bien aquí voy – suspiró – Bucky, Bucky, Bucky es mi turno – dejo al pequeño oso en la tina y se dirigió al interruptor de esa habitación dejando totalmente a oscuras el piso, cerró los ojos y contó hasta 10, inmediatamente se vuelve hacia donde dejo al peluche, su visión mejorada lo ayuda a no tropezar, ve perfectamente todo a su alrededor. Llega a la tina, toma al oso – Te encontré Bucky – y con su navaja le perfora nuevamente su pequeño y abultado estomago – Ahora es tu turno Bucky – empieza a caminar alejándose de la tina.

Siente unos ojos sobre su nuca, voltea a ver buscando a Tony o Clint, los cuales juraría no van a hacer el reto y se la dedicaran a asustar a todos los demás, pero no ve a nadie y no ha escuchado nada en su piso. A lo lejos escucha pequeños pasos, en el piso de arriba quizá, lo cual le dice que Jan ya anda correteando. Cierra los ojos concentrándose en su alrededor y no escucha nada.

Entra a una habitación donde solo hay mesas con computadoras, se sienta en una mesa y se pregunta dónde están todas las sillas, suspira por… ya perdió la cuenta que numero de suspiro es. Escucha pasos cerca, sonríe Tony ya se había tardado para tratar de asustarlo, se queda sentado esperando, los pasos se detienen frente a la puerta, pero no ve nada a través de la ventana ni una sombra ni nada, escucha como rasguñan la puerta por la parte inferior de esta, sonríe Tony se está tomando en serio eso de asustarlo se acerca a la puerta, está a punto de abrirla cuando un grito desgarrador se oye de unos pisos de arriba, sino mal identifica se oye como si fuera Sharon, de repente escucha como quien quiera que fuera que estuviera frente a la puerta sale corriendo, pequeños y suaves pasos junto a un sonido de algo arrastrándose.

Inmediatamente sale de la habitación y ve la puerta donde hay pequeños rasguños a la altura de su pantorrilla, a la altura perfecta si Bucky hubiera tenido su navaja. En el piso solo ve una línea dejada por algo picudo y unos granos de arroz regados más nada. Frunce el ceño al ver todo, si Tony y Clint los quieren asustar van bien.

Se divide entre seguir los rastros del arroz o subir a ver que todo esté bien, su deber como Capitán y super héroe le gana a su curiosidad y se dirige al ascensor el dual se da cuenta que no funciona roda los ojos un ascensor averiado no lo detendrá, subir las escaleras no le suponen ningún problema… pero la puerta cerrada con llave sí. Ha dejado el escudo en su habitación, aunque no piensa romper ninguna cerradura solo por este tonto juego. Un ruido al otro lado llama su atención, suena a un objeto golpeando algo metálico. Corre hacia el sonido, mientras más se acerca al sonido más alerta se pone, hay algo ahí adelante, algo que él no podría explicar, algo que parece no ser de este mundo.

Con su basta experiencia en cosas extrañas no sabe que se encontrara, pero definitivamente no espera encontrar al oso Bucky de pie con su navaja en sus peludas manos y menos esperaba encontrarse esa sombra sin forma detrás del mismo, una risa siniestra se deja escuchar retumbando en todo el piso. No retrocede si no es Tony ni Clint, es algo peor, algo que no debe de estar en este mundo.

Una voz infantil se deja escuchar mientras Bucky se dirige hacia él. – _Es nuestro turno capitán, es nuestro turno capitán, es nuestro turno capitán y los encontramos, pero aún hay más como ustedes, iremos por todos ustedes, los queremos a todos_ – camina como si alguien más lo estuviera moviendo, gritos se escuchan en todos los pisos, gritos pidiendo ayuda, gritos desesperados que poco a poco se dejan de escuchar, su mente solo puede pensar en Tony, en su Tony. Bucky cae al suelo inerte como debe de ser la navaja a su lado, pero la sombra no deja de moverse hacia él, siente miedo, miedo por no saber que paso con los demás, miedo de no saber que paso con Tony. – _Los tendremos a todos y todos los universos serán nuestros –_

– Tony, Tony – las sombras lo rodean, no hay nada, no hay luz ni un solo sonido simplemente no hay nada y su ultimo pensamiento es para Tony. Lo último que tiene presente es a Tony llamándolo por su nombre.

Steve

Steve… Steve

Steve

– Steve, vamos Steve despierta – el rubio abre sus ojos y solo ve a su amante casi desnudo y totalmente despeinado con su barba característica – demonios capi me asustaste – dijo con claro alivio en su voz – tuvo que ser una horrible pesadilla por como gritabas mi nombre

– Si una horrible pesadilla, éramos jóvenes, casi adolescentes – había algo de su sueño que no lo dejaba tranquilo

– Wao capi ¿cómo ser adolescente es una pesadilla? Es un gran sueño podríamos hacer muchas cosas que por la edad ya no podemos y por la edad me refiero a la tuya anciano – entre risas le dio un leve beso antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina, quería algo de café y una dona – apúrate capi que Fury nos quiere en su oficina temprano ¿no lo olvidaste no? –

– Claro que no, ve yo te alcanzo en un momento – y se dirigió al baño para prepararse para su nuevo día.

En una esquina solo se ve un pequeño oso de peluche con una navaja en su pequeña pata, una sombra a su alrededor – _Steve, Steve, Steve te encontré –_

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
